


A Howl in the Moonlight

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: I got the awesome Christina who wanted a Season One fic with Howling as the key word, she left it up in the air for some fluff, smut, goodness and I sure hope I delivered that.
Kudos: 8





	A Howl in the Moonlight

She feels the crunch of the leaves beneath her boots as she runs through the dark forest. The night noise resonating in her ears with the burning of her lungs. She can barely make out Mulders long frame in the distance he stops suddenly and that’s when she hears it, howling into the night. Her eyes go wide as she searches for the animal that made it. Trees and dense forest along with the dark shadows cause her to pull her hands up with her gun, shining it into the moonlight. She sees Mulder his hands outstretched like hers, gun at the ready as a large animal leaps towards him. She screams and fires hoping like hell she doesn’t hit her partner. 

There is so much blood, she can’t tell if it’s the large dog she hit or Mulders, he isn’t responding to her screaming his name. Tears sting her eyes as she tries to push the 100 pound canine off of him. 

“Mulder… Mulder” she mutters into the full moon as blood seeps into her clothes. 

“Scully” he stuppers and she gasps in relief. 

“You ok Scully?” she pushes hard at the back of the dog, trying to free her partner. 

“Yea, you?” 

The dog whimpers. Mulders voices laced with fear 

“he… he bit me,” in that moment she sees for the first time, his panic face. 

2 hours later  
She’s sitting on his motel bed, freshly showered and dressed in some loose fitting fbi sweats and shirt. She waits as she hears the shower finally shut off. She swallows hard, worries about the animal being infected with Rabies. Worries that her partner a man whom has changed her whole life in just the last year will fall victim to horrible infection and never solve his sister's disappearance. Her anxiety is rising while she goes through his medical records. He’s not the best at willingly going to the doctor. Their frequent hospital trips make it hard to shift through if he ever had any vaccinations for the virus. She pinches the bridge of her nose sliding her glasses off and swipes at her face. She thinks about Bear in Alaska, how those tiny worms brought down a 180 pound man in mere hours. Her lips quiver and she bites it to try and stop herself from crying. He opens the door, a white hotel towel wrapped loosely around his hips. His brown locks sticking up in all directions. His muscular chest gleams in the harsh fluorescent lights scratches down the front red and angry cause her to gasp. He starts to remove the blood soaked bandage from his arm, so she can redressed it for him. The ticking of the clock cuts through the silence like a knife. 

“I can’t seem to find out if you had a recent rabies shot.. I thought maybe after the Arctic incident we both..” but her voice fades off as he shakes his head.

“I don’t think I did, I wanted to get back up there so badly that I uh.. Just told them I would do it later.” 

Her eyes capture his. 

“They are still waiting on the blood tests from the dog.” 

“You mean werewolf” 

“That animal was not a werewolf Mulder,” she scoffs. 

He could be dying from a preventable disease and he wants to argue with her about werewolves. 

“Scully I saw it change it was a man running towards me and then it ...shifted.. And that's when it howled and attacked me, I’m infected. You have to lock me up so I don’t attack you when I change.” 

She stands up in pure anger, files fall to the ground and the fact that she isn’t wearing any shoes makes him chuckle at her small frame. 

“You aren’t going to change into anything!! You are going to get headaches, muscles spasms, hallucinations and then you are going to DIE!” 

“There is another full moon tonight Scully, we have to figure out a way to keep you safe when I shift.”

She grabs her medical bag and pulls him back into the bathroom. She hops up on the sink, pulling him between her legs so she can clean his wounds on his back. She tries to work efficiently cleaning each area firstly, ripping open packaging with her teeth. He says nothing, save for a small gasp when the coldness of her fingers brush against his back. She tries to keep her composure as she finishes his back wrapping it in bandages. She touches his shoulder gently to turn around, her eyes face his broad chest and the deep red marks across his stomach. She applies liberal amounts of the ointment hoping that if he doesn’t die from Rabies at least he won’t die from some other infection. 

“These look really bad Mulder,” she mutters. 

She wants to cry with how much he frustrates her, he is more concerned about shifting into a mythical creature than the fact that only 10% of people survive once infected. She hasn’t known him long, but recent events have made her question her feelings about him. He is stubborn, and so very smart. He is caring and kind, compassionate and fierce, all the things she has always admired in men. He isn’t like her other lovers he questions her, challenges her in ways that make her mind race in excitement. Now though now all that can be torn away. She might never get to know if they could have been more. He sees it then, her anger, her fear. He reaches down, to this incredible woman, who makes him work for everything. He wraps his arms around her as she shuffles a sob into his chest. He strokes her back to comfort her, even though he is getting as much comfort from this as she is. He kisses her hair lets her hands roam across his back as the large scratches sting a little. She pulls back looks up at him a sad smile on his lips and he can’t help himself. He leans down and kisses her, she tastes wonderful. Her lips are like mini pillows full and soft his tongue searches for hers. His fingers dance through her hair as his lips linger on hers. She sighs when he pulls back as her leans down to rest his forehead against hers. 

“You won’t let me die Scully.” he strokes her cheek with thumb as she lets out a deep sob. 

The phone rings his hand trails down her arm as she hops off the counter to answer it. The light of the morning dawn seeps through the blinds and the countdown til dusk begins.   
12 hours later  
They’ve been through the evidence over and over. He is still convinced that he will turn tonight, he’s made a trip to the army supply store. After the local sheriff refused his request to lock him up in a cell so they could document his transformation. Scully sits uneasily on his motel bed, the extra handcuffs, rope along with a video camera are set up. If he is going to spend his days howling in the night as a rugged animal he wants full documentation for science. Scully hasn’t said much since the confirmation of Rabies came back on the dog. She has tried to argue with him, let him know that the chances of his survival are dismal. She’s even requested another round of blood tests for him but the results won’t be ready until tomorrow at the earliest as they had to send them out to another lab. She wanted to take them herself, but Mulder wanted her to stay with him. 

“Come on Scully, I’m dying you want to deny me my last wish of you documenting me changing into a werewolf?” 

She of course scoffed at his request and post marked everything to send immediately. His symptoms wouldn’t manifest for a few days anyway and there was nothing she could do to save him. Rabies is preventable beforehand but not after. They had little option than to wait and make him comfortable as his body fought the disease. So now here she sat with a video camera and a half naked Mulder who was working on tying ropes together to secure him to a hotel bed post. 

“Is it really necessary for you to be in just your boxers Mulder?” 

“Ah Scully I thought I’d give you free looks before I’m gone that way when I haunt you in your dreams you will have accurate details.” 

She can’t help but roll her eyes even though all she wants to really do is roll her hips against his. His kiss was sweet but short and now she is craving it, like he craves sunflower seeds. 

“Ok Scully, I need you to help me tie my hands together with the cuffs at the top.” 

“Mulder this is pointless if you shift into a werewolf clearly you wouldn’t have a thumb to make the cuffs even effective!” 

Mulder looks at her with the same deadpanned look she gives him. 

“Humor me, alright?” she throws her hands up and climbs on the bed next to him where he is outstretched his feet spread apart and his arms stretch out above.

“Mulder, it's hard to reach around…” she can’t reach the other part of the cuff. She turns and her face is inches from his. He leans up again and kisses her. 

“Mu..” 

His lips suck on hers and she opens her mouth to let his tongue slide in. She can’t help the moan that escapes as his hand still with half of a cuff on it pressed into her hair to keep her kissing him. As if she needed more reason. She knows this is a bad idea, knows that she shouldn’t get involved with her partner, but now he is scared like her and for some dumb reason they have chosen this path to numb the anxiety. He pulls away and her lips chase after his, he smiles wide and kisses her again as his fingers press down her side to her thin waist. His other hand grabs her hip and she gets the hint and straddles him leaning down to keep kissing him as her lips now linger on his stubble caressing his skin as he reaches up to cup her face. 

“Oh.. umm sorry…” she stammers and starts to move her leg. 

“I uh.. Can reach now.” 

“I kissed you Scully, and I’d like to keep kissing you until the day I die.” his smile is smug. 

She slaps him on the arm. 

“It’s not funny Mulder! This whole thing is not funny!” he laughs. 

“Mulder I’m serious you have no idea how this disease is going to affect you.” 

“Scully I’m going to shift into a werewolf before any of that happens and you need to be ready to shoot me.” 

“I’m not going to SHOOT YOU!” she practically sobs. 

True to form though she locks the cuffs around his wrists to the board. She swallows hard. 

“Kiss me” he says and she does, kisses him for all he’s worth and he shifts his hips up to bump her against him. She pulls back her lips red and swollen. 

“You have to tie up my feet too.” 

She shimmies her body down his to the rope he’s tied at the end. She secures the knots. Her father taught her all the nautical knots when she was a child. Mulder grins at her as the streetlights outside come on and the sun disappears beneath the earth. She sits in the chair the video camera pointed at Mulder, her loaded gun in her lap. An hour passes and Mulder is still there strapped onto the bed. He’s spent the last 20 minutes reciting all the facts he knows about werewolves to her. If he does change soon, she might end up suffocating him anyway. 

“Mulder, please can we just sit here and not think about the horrible things you are convinced are going to happen?” 

“Scully once I turn into a werewolf I won’t be able to communicate and I will attack you. Surely you want to memorize my voice too?” 

“Why don’t we turn on the tv?” she suggests. “Maybe your werewolf self likes Star Trek.” 

“I think the problem is you have to open the blinds.” 

“Ah, so you can’t change unless you are in the moonlight?” 

“Just you know open the blinds so the moon can get in.” 

“Shouldn’t we try to not change you into a werewolf if it’s a possibility?” 

“Scully this is for science.” She scoffs opens the curtains wide letting the darkened sky shiny onto his skin. 

2 Hours Later

Scully is sitting in a chair looking at Mulder filing her nails. 

“I think Fido is appropriate or Spock! That would be a great werewolf name.” 

She turns to Mulder who squirms with the restraints he is unamused. 

“The moonlight has been shining on you for almost 2 hours. Can you please just admit that this is ridiculous, Mulder?” 

“Maybe I just really wanted you to tie me up Scully.” he mutters the hint of defeat evident in his voice. 

“Maybe we should save the kinky stuff for a little later in our relationship.”

She comes to his right foot to untie him. Just then he flinches and starts to struggle. She jumps back as his body shakes and withers. 

“Mulder!” she screams. Then she hears him laughing. 

“I’m sorry Scully, I had too. I’m sorry.”

“I can leave you like this you know! Let the Rabies take your body and mind while you lay on this crappy bed.” he laughs some more. 

“I really had you,” she goes to untie his foot 

“you had nothing.” she mumbles. 

She crawls towards the top straddling him and uncuff his hands. 

“You are beautiful when you are angry you know.” 

She stares down at him. “I must be breathtaking now then.” 

She finishes uncuffing his hands sitting on his stomach painfully. 

“Scully, I’m sorry, really.” 

“You could die from that bite you understand that right?” 

He pulls her into a hug. His lips find her pulse points. Softly kissing up to her ear. 

“Scully I think I had a rabies shot not too long ago. Really” 

''That’s not what your records say Mulder.” 

“You yourself said I was missing several hospital records.” 

He cups her face giving her soft kisses. 

“I’m like 99% positive,” 

“Well Mulder what do you want to do now? Since you aren’t a werewolf or dying.” 

He grins as he trails kissing down her neck. His hands find the bottom of her top fingers trace lightly against her stomach. He lifts her shirt off, the moonlight shines against her pale skin and soft pink bra. He follows it’s path kissing every part of her he can. She moves her hands up and down his skin careful of his scratches. His mouth finds her again and he is consumed by her deep kisses. He moves so that she can lay beneath him as he pulls at her pants and panties. Her fingers hook his boxers and slide them down. As he moves his head between her legs. Just as she pulls his head up and they kiss again her fingers grasping his cock at her entrance they hear a howling in the moonlight.


End file.
